


You Will Be Visited By Three Ghosts

by BadHidingSpot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHidingSpot/pseuds/BadHidingSpot
Summary: Stiles throws Derek more than a Christmas/Birthday party: he throws him a birthday play!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steamcurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamcurious/gifts).



You Will Be Visited By Three Ghosts

Stiles, knowing that Derek loved Halloween, was sad on Christmas, and also had a birthday the same day, figured the only thing to do was throw him a Dickens party. More specifically, a “Christmas Carol” party. It combined all three things perfectly: spooky ghosts, Christmas, and a damn good theme for a costume party. Stiles assigned the parts himself, making sure that the part of Scrooge went to Derek. Getting his measurements for a costume wasn’t as hard as he’d thought it would be: Peter, for some creepy reason that Stiles did not investigate, had them already. “Are these current?” Stiles had asked.  
“Oh absolutely,” Peter assured him, “I just got them last week.”  
The question of “why” and “how” pressed forward inside of Stiles but he held them back knowing that there could not be a good and simple reason for it. He would much rather wonder than know. Before Stiles could leave, however, Peter made a very pointed clearing of his throat.  
“And what part should I be playing?”  
“Oh,” Stiles said feeling a little awkward, “I hadn’t thought about inviting you.”  
Peter’s eyebrows went up. “Excuse you?”  
“Well I didn’t think you’d want to come to a party with a bunch of teenagers.” Stiles actually had thought that Peter would like to do this a little too much, in fact, and so had been hoping not to have Peter there.  
“How considerate,” Peter gave Stiles’ hair a little pat, “but he is my nephew after all. And I’m the only family he has left. And I’m an excellent party guest.”  
“Yeah you were a real hit at Lydia’s birthday,” Stiles reminded him with a hefty dose of sarcasm. Peter chose to ignore it as he often did.  
“Of course the more perfect part for me would be Scrooge, the lead, I have a much better range than Derek.” Peter looked at his fingernails as if he were about to offer something very generous, “But since it’s his party and all I suppose I could take a back seat and be Jacob Marley.”  
“No, no, no,” Stiles said quickly, “I am Jacob Marley. I have the shackles and everything.”  
“Oh do you?” Peter’s left eyebrow gave a little jump of interest. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“How about The Ghost of Christmas Present? You get to laugh and it’s the longest segment.”  
“Very well,” Peter agreed, “I’ll start growing a beard. Give me your number so I can send you custom designs.”  
“I’m not going to do that.”  
“Stiles, please,” Peter rolled his eyes, “it’s for Derek.” This was what made Stiles relent. As he received text after annoying weird text from Peter Hale over the course of the next couple months he just reminded himself that it was for Derek and it was all worth it.  
Scott wanted to be Bob Cratchit and have Isaac as his Tiny Tim but Stiles resisted this. “He’s too tall to be Tiny Tim,” Stiles argued.  
“But look at how good he hobbles!” Scott whined pointing to Isaac who immediately began to demonstrate his skill.  
“Psh,” Stiles scoffed crossing his arms, “you call that a hobble? That’s more Quasimodo than crippled child.”  
“Quasimodo hobbled,” Isaac insisted.  
“He did not hobble he walked with a slight limp,” Stiles spat back.  
“What’s the difference?” Isaac asked.  
“The difference?” Stiles shouted. “The difference is that Quasimodo was otherwise in perfect health! This kid’s walking is so bad he’s going to fucking die from it!”  
“Tiny Tim dies?” Isaac cocked his head a little confused.  
“Did you not read the book?”  
“I got part way.”  
“The implication,” Scott stepped in, “is that Tiny Tim will die if Scrooge doesn’t interfere and treat the Cratchit family better.”  
“So does Scrooge like pay for the surgery or something?”  
“I’m not sure that he needs surgery,” Scott said shrugging, “he just needs the compassion from Scrooge.”  
“That’s stupid. You can’t cure a hobble with compassion.”  
“You can in a Dickens novel,” Stiles said.  
“It’s not long enough to be a novel. It’s more like a short story,” Isaac corrected.  
“If it’s so short why didn’t you read it all?” Stiles was shaking with annoyance now and he was sure Isaac could smell it because he was smirking.  
“We’ll work on the hobble,” Scott promised, “besides, who else would you cast?”  
Stiles relented to this even though he had been thinking that Allison would make a wonderful Cratchit and Scott her Tiny Tim. Luckily she wasn’t too disappointed with being able to chose her own role.  
“Can I be The Ghost of Christmas Future?”  
“You can. But because you called them by the correct name and not ‘Grim Reaper’.”  
“I’m thinking of dressing in like a Winona Ryder from Beetlejuice way.”  
“Oh yeah!” Stiles exclaimed. “That would be so BAMF! I love her in Beetlejuice.” There was a long pause between them and then they said simultaneously “Beetleguise!”  
They looked around, waiting, and then when nothing happened burst into laughter.  
Lydia took to Ghost of Christmas Past easily enough as she already had the perfect hair and makeup in mind. Also, though she wouldn’t admit it to Stiles, she did love themed parties. Well, maybe she would admit it to Stiles, but she wouldn’t let him know that she thought that this particular themed party was a great idea.  
“It’s a good idea to perform it. Like a little play.” Lydia’s compliments were rare and this one made Stiles beam.  
“Yeah? I wasn’t sure. I don’t think I could get Derek to act.”  
“He might do it for you. Considering all the trouble you’re going through.”  
“It’s not trouble,” Stiles insisted as he struggled to untangle the chains for his costume. He fell over.  
Boyd, Erica, and Jackson, the first two more eager than the last, agreed to take on any roles that were left over. Jackson had only agreed after pressure from Lydia and Allison. Stiles wasn’t sure what role to give him. Jackson being forced to play the happy Fizziwig might prove hilarious but Boyd was much more suited to the role. Boyd could be buoyant and joyful when he was really dedicated to something. Or when Erica was dedicated to it. Jackson, instead, was given the role of Scrooge’s nephew, Fred, who needed equal amounts of pep and enthusiasm. Stiles had made the mistake of assuming that Jackson was going to read the script he had e-mailed him. What Stiles didn’t know was that Jackson had marked Stiles as “spam” ages ago, before all the lycanthropy, and so he never got it. Instead, Jackson assumed they were performing the only movie version of “A Christmas Carol” that he’d ever seen. That was why, on the first day of rehearsal week, Jackson had started reading his part as Donald Duck.  
That had almost been a disaster. Stiles was worried he would have to “pull a Brando” and give Jackson an earpiece to feed his lines. But Lydia, ever ready to boss around and save a party, worked Jackson to the bone and made him memorize his lines in just two days.  
“It wasn’t too hard,” Lydia sighed, “after all, the Mickey Mouse version isn’t too different dialogue wise.”  
The day came, the loft decorated, the costumes made and fitted, the food prepared and laid out, and Derek in attendance.  
Derek was placed in a chair in the middle of the room, trying not to look angry but finding it difficult with that being his default expression. He sat there in his night cap and long gown (that made him feel more like Michael from Peter Pan than Scrooge, he said) tapping his fingers on his knees in impatience. Stiles was terrified that Derek would have to hold a script to read his own lines, after all he had not been invited to rehearsal and had just been made to memorize his cues, but maybe Derek didn’t commit to it. Maybe Derek had thought it was a stupid idea. Maybe Stiles had accidentally gone too far and actually ruined Derek’s birthday.  
But when the scene started and Scott came on, speaking in a Kermit The Frog voice that Stiles could not convince him to drop, (“I’m not doing ‘a voice’ Stiles! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”) Derek knew every line, every cue, and even had some great blocking that he’d made up himself. As the performance went on, Stiles entering with his rattling shackles and his blue and white ghost make up, Derek looked impressed at the effort. Their scene together flowed in a smooth way, Stiles being a very charismatic and dedicated actor and Derek having more skill on stage than Stiles had given him credit for. Derek grabbed Stiles’ chains and got pretty physical, but never actually hurt Stiles. Well, not too badly anyway. Scene after scene went even better than the last with the actors feeding off of each other’s energy and some trying to out-do their counter parts. As far as an award for “over doing it” Peter or course won. He constantly would interrupt Derek’s lines, say them for him, and then laugh inappropriately. His makeup had been spot on though. Peter had planned how to transform his face slowly so that he aged noticeably throughout his scenes. Isaac got on his knees for Tiny Tim and did perfect his hobble. At the end of the play Derek picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, much to Isaac’s and everyone’s surprise. In the end, everyone had clearly enjoyed themselves, Stiles even saw Jackson shed a little tear and Isaac hand him a box of tissues discreetly. Stiles’ actors had sped up the end a little much; he suspected because they were all very hungry by that point. But Derek was smiling, just beaming afterwards, and that was something Stiles felt was worth everything.  
“Thank you,” Derek whispered handing Stiles a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. “It was a great idea.”  
“Hey no problem,” Stiles beamed at him, “wait until you see your present.”  
“That,” Derek cocked his head questioningly, “wasn’t the present?”  
“What? No! That’s part of the party.”  
“The party isn’t he present?”  
“What kind of sad childhood did you have where you only get a party or a present?” Derek looked a little hurt by this and Stiles kicked himself silently. “What I mean is,” he went on, “that I wouldn’t stop at just a party. Not for you.” Stiles felt a blush rise in his cheeks and Derek put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder giving it a meaningful squeeze.  
“I love it,” Derek said quietly, “thank you.”  
“God bless us everyone!” Isaac shouted. Peter then shouted it the “correct” way and then Erica stepped in feeling she could do it better. The room soon roared with everyone shouting the famous line except for Stiles and Derek who stood very close together, away from the crowd, touching their hands together softly.


End file.
